Brokenhearted
by Angelic Sweets
Summary: Blossom thinks Brick doesn't love her as much as he says because of his 'girlfriend'. They broke up after he became famous, which meant the only people to protect her from the wrath of her step father & Princess now are Butch & Boomer. Blossom is now left to coop with the break up, which she still doesn't understand. Why would he leave her broken & damaged. R


**My first Blossick story! So go easy on me. The story uses Taylor Swift songs mostly, & some Avril Lavigne songs & others, I'll put in the other girls and the boys. **

**Let me say this now if you don't read this you will get lost. **

**Yes, Boomer and Butch went to that school for the talented, but they quit because they were already famous as it was (Not just for being notorious criminals.) They decided to stay back & boost Blossom's spirts.**

**No, it is regular pairing, Boomer loves Bubbles and Butch loves Buttercup & vice versa, so naturally Brick likes Blossom. Not exactly Brick has a girlfriend, who isn't Blossom it is only for publicity, but she doesn't know that.**

** Boomer and Bubbles had to break up for publicity reasons, and Buttercup and Butch have to start dating for publicity reasons.**

**Blossom thinks Brick doesn't love her as much as he says because of his 'girlfriend'. They broke up after he became famous, which meant the only people to protect her from the wrath of her step father & Princess now are Butch & Boomer. Who live with her & now think of her as a sister.**

**Blossom is now left to coop with the break up, which she still doesn't understand. Why would he leave her like this? Broken and damaged, and not give her a reason why.**

** Yes she still loves Brick, but something is telling her to move on.**

**Long A/N, I know but should help you. It's the summary but longer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**_

* * *

_Everything's a blur, he asked if we could talk back at our old hangout, so the paparazzi wouldn't find us. I flew to the old cave, and smiled. This was where we used to go when we were kids, the thought of it made me smile._

_"Bloss, I-"_

_"Brick, happy anniversary!" I smiled brightly, and handed him the gift, he opened it and grinned, "I know it's not much but-" he kissed my lips gently and pulled away._

_"Bloss, I love it." he grabbed the necklace and put it in his pocket._

_It made me feel great that he was happy, but his smile quickly faded, "Blossom, I'm sorry." he said, looking down at the floor._

_"It's okay, if you don't get me anything. Your busy so I guess I'll let you slide this time," I giggled._

_He didn't smile, or laugh, or even grin, he had something on his mind._

_"Brick?"_

_"Wha- Oh sorry Bloss I was thinking at something." He said still looking down._

_"About what?" I asked, he's never like this now even on his busiest days._

_"About us," he muttered, but I caught it._

_"...Brick? Is this a joke, because it isn't funny in anyway." I frowned._

_"Blossom, I'm sorry." he said._

_"About what, I told you the gift thing wasn't a big deal." I said, not wanting to know why he was sorry, I had a strange feeling on the inside that I didn't want to believe._

_"It's not about that," he said, he placed my hand in his._

_"What is it about?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was about._

_"Blossom, I'm sorry." he said, he was repeating it like a broken record._

_He let go of my hand and sighed, "It's over."_

_He flew away, leaving at crimson red streak trailing him from behind. I sat there, stunned I didn't have anyone to go to. My sisters were touring the world, my father is dead, my step father is too abusive to talk to._

_What was I to do? I cried. In my darkest hour was when he dumped me, I stayed there all night, until my father found me. I continued to go to school, my pride was shattered because the next day, it was everywhere._

_'Brick dumps best friend for pop-star Princess'_

_The fact that she's my enemy meant nothing all the times he told me he loved me were lies, I was confused and depressed to the point I avoided my sisters, my friends, & my life._

_My world was shattered, my reputation was destroyed, my life had hit an all time low. I stopped smiling, because I saw no point until one day I stop everything all together I locked myself in my room._

_Until he brothers came back and decided to help me out of my depression. Though it help me enough to boost some of my confidence but not all._

_Until he started to go back to my school with his pop brat, it all came back those memories the good & bad, the love & the pain._

_I had it all, but lost it for a jerk, he tried to talk to me, but his brothers wouldn't even let me near me. Let alone out of their sight._

_I sulked in my room ever since he returned, was he trying play his games again?_

* * *

My alarm clock rang signaling me to wake up for another day of school, I sat up on my bed and looked over at my alarm clock _7:00. _I walked over to my heart-shaped mirror and glanced at the old photos stuck to it.

One of my and my sisters, and of them together. The last one of me and my ex-best friend & ex-boyfriend, Brick. I sighed, they're all gone they went to that stupid school for talented kids. I should've auditioned like Bubbles said. Maybe he wouldn't have dumped me.

I dragged myself to the restroom took a quick shower, curled my soft auburn hair, then grabbed a black & white striped shirt, some hot pink short shorts, white stockings, & black converse.

"Blossom are you done?" Butch asked.

I opened the door, and peeked my head out making sure it wasn't there, I nodded my head.

"Come on Blossom he's gone now, you can talk." Boomer said.

"Oh I-I'm sorry it's just that," I sighed, "Nevermind."

"Blossom, you can't do this again. Please for us." Boomer pleaded, giving me his best puppy dog face.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Let's go we'll be late if we don't hurry." Butch grinned and racing to school.

"What's with him?" I asked Boomer.

"We have a surprise for you." He smiled, he grabbed my hand and took off, we went to the back of the school and stopped near the basketball court in the back of the school.

"Well, what's the surprise?" I asked, I looked around there wasn't much to see.

"Happy birthday, Blossy." I knew that voice, only this time it was rougher.

"Brick?! No, I can't... I just can't!" I ran past him are went into the girls restroom.

I heard this though, "That wasn't your surprise, it was just bad luck."

I heard two voices I hadn't heard in years, but I wasn't able to hear them all that well through my sobs.

"I don't think we should even show our faces, she is our sister and we didn't even help her through her break-up, I think she'll hate us too. Espeacially about the princess thing. And I am the matchmaking extrodinare, I'll get those back together somehow. But what if she does hate us." the one who was busy trying to fix her blond hair into two pigtails said.

"She's our sister, Bubblebrain not our boss, and I'm helping her move on Brick can go suck his dick, he does love her but not enough to even say sorry, then screw him. I mean, yeah we haven't talked in what two, three years max, but it's our birthday and if she is anything like Butch said she's- Who the fuck is crying in here! the raven haired girl yelled irritated.

"I know that cry... Blossom." the girl in pigtails said, she went over to where I was and opened the stall.

"Bubbles, what the hell is wrong with you that might not be Blossom, it could be... Blossom?!"

* * *

"Fuck, that is one shitty birthday present." He smirked at no one in particular.

Butch glared at him, "No, you fucking ruin everything. Now she's even more dead inside than before, you think you'd ditch fame for her, but hey what the fuck did I expect. Of course you fucking can't. You're a damn bitch! As if you didn't fuck up our lives enough."

Boomer pouted, "After all the shit you put her through the best thing to do is leave her in her time of need, when she needed you more than ever you-"

He was livid, "What choice did I have!? I wasn't going to quit for shit, I did what I had to do, it was best for both of us."

"No, for you. It was best for you! Because of you, BC hate my guts, I was finally getting her to like me than we were forced together because you thought it was best for you once again, Boomer and Bubbles were friends and now she hates his too, hope your fucking happy, living with the gold-digger."

Butch walked away, and Boomer stood there and frowned, "I wish you were still my big brother, instead of my enemy."

He was shocked to hear it from his brother but watched him walk away, 'If it was supposed to help why did it hurt?'

* * *

_**Guess What? I made this for sanity reasons (I was bored and thought of this)& want to know if I should continue this or not tell me what I should do?**_

_**Review Please.**_


End file.
